The Wall of Entrapment
by Zaedah
Summary: Natalie stood alone in Connor’s office, drinking in the newly christened Wall of Entrapment.


Another show that was killed before its time. Sigh May it live on in fanfic!

**The Wall of Entrapment**

Trapped. It was quickly becoming her favorite predicament. Addictive, this position between the wall and him. Natalie Durant had invaded her boss's space and Stephen Connor had rewarded her advance by hoisting her off her feet. But, of course she returned the favor, wrapping her legs around his waist. Trapping him. He didn't mind.

She trusted his strength to bear her weight. She trusted his passion to outshine the sun. And knowing he finally trusted her ushered away any thoughts of impropriety. Why they had fought this she couldn't recall.

Such delicious plans she'd had for him tonight. But her lover was impatient. Her fault, as she'd been silently teasing him all day. A wink, a touch, subtle but clear. His response was far removed from subtle. 1 a.m. saw every light in the wing extinguish. 1 a.m. saw her wantonly answering his need. So demanding, her love. She didn't mind.

Whimpering when he pulled away, she became transfixed by the moonlight that caught his eyes, turning the pale blue into crystal. Breath was further hindered as a hand stole under her shirt, seeking the flesh that belonged to him since the day they'd given in to this. That he could hold her up with one arm testified to the physical power of this man. And she craved deeper contact, her fingers clawing into his shoulder as she whispered her request; Here. Now.

The next morning, Natalie stood alone in Connor's office, steaming coffee in her hand. The brew was ignored, eyes drinking in the newly christened Wall of Entrapment. The grin her memories produced spread too fast to tamp down. Unfortunate, since a throat cleared from the doorway. Damn…busted.

"Don't bother," Frank cut off any attempt at creative fibbing. "Already saw Connor give that wall a look that was damned near devious."

And the grin returned full force. "Is that right?"

Stepping inside and casting an inspectory glance at the wall, Powell then turned his scrutiny on her.

"You two can't hide this much longer. The others aren't _that_ dense. And you're getting careless."

Her good mood tanked a bit. Why did it feel like divulging their relationship meant sharing him? She wasn't ready to shed public light on their intimate truths just yet. Stephen was fierce about his privacy. That he allowed himself so much freedom with her was a miracle she feared would alter once their secret was out.

"All will be revealed…in our time."

The cryptic response would be enough to secure Powell's understanding and cooperation. Frank respected Connor too much to interfere. Taking his leave, smile intact, Powell began a jaunty whistle of an old love song until the elevator blocked the sound. Her own smile worked its way back, partially from assuring an ally but mostly because of her gaze's resumed direction.

Their activities hadn't ended at the wall. Since the last case hadn't permitted a moment for intimacy, it seemed they both needed to compensate for lost time. And then there was the glorious sleep. For her anyway. She'd once asked Stephen what it took for him to get a decent night's sleep. Offhandedly he'd muttered 'a lot of pills.' At the start of their relationship, she'd discovered the truth of that. Connor suffered from a terrible restlessness brought on by dreams he would not discuss with her. In addition, his computer of a brain never shut down. The combination left her to wake up alone the first few nights. But she was learning. The key was to tire him out and she was more than eager to volunteer for that. A deep, calm sleep was still rarely achieved, but he'd begun to rely less on pills. It just required stamina on her part. And since her body operated in a permanent state of arousal when near him, well… She didn't mind.

A quiet chuckle broke through her thoughts and Natalie followed the sound. Connor, leaning in the door frame, studied her studying the wall. Oh, it was subtle, but she detected the grin lying beneath his otherwise unreadable façade.

"I'm prepared to kiss that smirk right off your face."

Pushing off the doorway, Stephen approached his desk. "That would be unprofessional." Halting just past her shoulder, his whisper raked her ear. "Which makes it…tempting."

The tone sought to rob her vertical stability. Reappearing in her line of sight, she barely noted the file in his hand. And because that damned smirk remained, Natalie scanned the briefly empty halls before pressing a smoldering kiss to his lips. Chancing discovery and his rebuke, she was surprised when neither materialized. Connor handed her the file, his expression now revealing nothing. Apparently the kiss made good on her threat.

"I need results in an hour. So leave my wall alone."

And seconds before the lump could form in her throat, she caught the wink. He hadn't minded.


End file.
